Typical hot water heaters contain a tank in which gas is used for heating the water. Normally, most hot water heaters have a storage tank for maintaining a given volume of water at a pre-determined temperature for use on demand. One problem with these types of heaters is that a substantial amount of energy is required for maintaining the stored water at a predetermined temperature.
Additionally, hot water heaters are available that use coils for heating water upon demand. However, there is the delay between the time that the demand is made and when a supply of heated water can be produced, in addition to the amount of heated fluid that can be produced. Moreover, the efficiency of such heaters may also be improved.